The present invention is a hand-held smocking apparatus specifically designed for use with pre-pleated material. Smocking is an ornamental way of sewing gathers in place. Although machines exist suitable for smocking--either free-standing such as U.S. Pat. No. 4323021, or as an attachment for sewing machines--no hand-held device is presently available for smocking. Comparable devices in other needlework arts, as is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4043270, are unsuitable for use in smocking, because such frames (for quilting and crewel) are enclosed on all four sides. On the other hand, the present invention consists of an open-bottom frame or apparatus that does not snag or entangle the garment being made. The four-sided frame system prohibits needlework on finished garments, such as a blouse or dress.
Other frames, also used in needlework, such as embroidery hoop, are unsuited for smocking because such hoops crush the pleats. The present invention is designed for use with pre-pleated finished garments without crushing or damaging the material.
Additionally, the present invention is particularly suited for sewing gathers in place using a variety of stitches. This apparatus may be used with outline stitches, honeycomb smocking, diamond or chevron smocking, mock smocking, wave stitches, or cable smocking to mention just a few of the techniques used in smocking. These stitches are difficult, if not impossible, using the four-sided or enclosed needlework frames mentioned above.